The Magic Book
by Sacherie
Summary: This story is based off of Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. It's about two girls who are magically transported into the story, and their adventures therein.
1. Chapter One The Strange Book

**Author's Note**: My very first Fan Fic, so I apologize if it's not very good. Based off of…well, I'm not really sure, but that's okay. Please read and review! Thanks!

Michelle walked into the bookstore, wondering what new LOTR book they would have. She loved LOTR, and couldn't wait to find out what was available. Maybe there would be a new picture book with pictures from the movie. Or perhaps another in-depth look at the languages that Tolkien invented. Whatever it was, she would buy it.

"Ah, yes, our most devoted Lord of the Rings fan I know!" The man behind the counter chuckled. He was used to seeing her walk in, devotedly, and search the shelves for whatever was new.

"Yep, I'm here again. Do you have any new books in?" she replied, a hint of a smile curling up behind her lips.

"Actually, we do, but I don't know if you'd want it…" he replied.

"Of course I do!" Michelle answered, eager to add another book to her collection. He sighed, and then carefully pulled a book out from the bookshelves behind him. He gently brushed off some imaginary dust, and then handed it over to her.

"Transport Yourself Back to the LOTR Trilogy!" she murmured out loud, reading the cover. "Interesting…where'd you get it?" she added.

"Just came in yesterday night. I'm not quite sure who sent it, but it looked like a good book so I stocked it. Why?" the man replied.

"Oh, just wondering. I've never heard of the publisher – Time Machine Publishing. Have you?" she asked.

"Nope, never. Odd name for a publishing company, don't you think?" chuckled the man.

"Yes, it is. Well, I have to be going, so can you ring this up for me?" Michelle asked. The man nodded, taking the book back.

"That'll be $4.50," he told her. She handed over a few crisp new bills, some change, and then walked out of the store.

When she got home, she decided to call her friend Melody.

"Hello?" Michelle asked, after someone picked up the phone.

"Hey, Michelle?" asked Melody.

"Yep. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright. Just pouring over some magazing pictures of Aragorn. He's so hot!"

"Yeah, I agree. How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was awesome! Chris was such a sweetheart the whole time. How about you, are you having a fun break?"

"Oh, it's going alright, I guess. I was bored today, so I walked over and bought another Lord of the Rings book. It's called 'Transport Yourself Back to the LOTR Trilogy'. Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it does. Kind of a weird title, though, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is, but who cares? It's a LOTR book with lots of pictures of Aragon, Legolas, Eomer…wanna come over and look at it with me?"

"I'd love to! I'll be over in ten!"

"Alright, see you then!"

Michelle hung up the phone, smiling. She glanced at her new purchase, eager to open it up and devour all that was inside. However, something held her back. She frowned, as usually she jumped at the chance to examine new Lord of the Rings books, but for some reason, she wasn't all that enthusiastic about opening it…not until Melody got there.

She shrugged it off, instead realizing that if Melody really was going to be there in ten minutes, she had to clean up her room. And fast.

**Author's Note**: It's lame so far, in my opinion. But I kind of like the dialogue at the moment, although I really don't like the phone call part. What do you think, is it good so far? **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter Two A Surprise

As Michelle was cleaning, the doorbell rang.

"Darn! That'd be Melody. Oh well, it's clean enough, I guess." She said, surveying her room. She ran down the stairs, opening the door to an excited, but cold, Melody.

"Hey! What's up?" exclaimed Melody.

"Um, not much since I last talked to you…nine minutes ago. Come on it!" answered Michelle. She loved Melody's never-ending happiness and enthusiasm about everything. Even homework.

They headed up towards Michelle's room, gossiping a bit as they walked up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Ooh! I'd forgotten you'd painted your room!" exclaimed Melody.

"Yep, bright, bright green. Me mum wasn't too happy about it, though. Oh well, can't please everybody." Michelle replied, glancing at the freshly painted walls.

"I like it. Anyways, where's this book?" Melody asked. Melody reminded Michelle of the Energizer Bunny. Melody also never stayed on one topic for longer than…oh, five seconds…so this was bound to be an interesting experience.

"Over here, on my bed." Michelle replied, smiling, then pulling the book off the edge of the bed and seating herself on the floor. "Let's start looking at it for a while, and then we can go get a bowl of popcorn or something like that. Sound good?"

"Yep! Nothing better than looking at Aragorn and eating junk food!" Melody exclaimed.

_She can afford to, with her body type,_ smiled Michelle. _She can eat a feast every day for a week and still look like a twig. _

They flipped open the book.

"Wow! These pictures look…so, so, real! You know what I mean?" asked Melody, as she flipped through the pages.

"Yeah, they do! It's almost as if we were standing right in front of them, right there!" exclaimed Michelle. It must have taken a really good photographer armed with an amazing camera to take photos of that quality.

"Before we start our drool fest, let's start at the beginning." Said Melody. She flipped back to the front page, and then examined it.

"Hm…it looks like one of those book plate things they have in the beginning of books for you to write your name on it. I guess I'll write my name in it now, so I don't forget." Murmured Michelle. She stood up, walked over to her desk, and picked out a blue pen.

"Michelle and Melody" she read out loud as she wrote.

"And Melody? Why me, too? You're the one who paid for the book." Asked Melody, quizically.

"I dunno, I just felt like that was what I should write."

"Hey! Look at this!" exclaimed Melody, pointing to the book plate. "Something's happening!"

"Oh, wow, it's like magic!" breathed Michelle, as the two girls watched words appear on the page.

"Ages of Travellers?" read Melody. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I suppose it just means age of owners." Answered Michelle, as she wrote in '16 and 19' respectively. After writing their ages, another change appeared on the paper.

"Qualifications?" it read.

"What does that mean?" asked Michelle. Almost as if by magic, more writing appeared.

"Qualifications – why you would make a good candidate if you wanted to be a part of the Fellowship". It read.

"Uh…well, I suppose we should put down 'Archery', 'Sword-Fighting', and 'Self-Defense', because that would probably be an asset if we were to join the Fellowship. But also, stuff like 'Loyal' and 'Funny' and 'Good cooks', don't you think?" asked Melody.

"Yeah." Agreed Michelle, as she wrote down Melody's suggestions.

No other changes appeared on the page, and puzzled, they moved on to the next page.

"Ooh! Lots and lots of pictures of Aragorn and Legolas! Yummy!" giggled Michelle.

"They look good enough to eat!" agreed Melody.

"We're so dumb." Remarked Michelle.

"Who cares? Anyone would be if they had a chance to look at those two!" replied Melody, laughing all the while.

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Michelle, "Let's go get some food – I'm hungry!"

The two girls skipped out of the room, chatting about their favorite scenes from the movies.

"My favorite would have to be when Legolas slides down those stairs on a shield. That would be so much fun!" exclaimed Michelle.

"I think my favorite scene would have to be when Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimi are on top of that hill, right before the Riders of Rohan come up. It was so pretty, so open!" said Melody, sighing. The beauty of nature was astounding.

"Yeah, you're right, that was just beauti – wha…what's going on?" asked Michelle, as a sudden gust of wind blew them both into a wall.

**Author's Note**: It's a bit long, I know, but I just got really into this story. The dialogue is a bit halting, but that's okay, I'll work on it when I have more time. Right now, Michelle and Melody sound like a pair of idiots, though, so I'm working on changing that. **Read and Review!**


End file.
